It is known in the shingle art to apply a starter strip course of shingles along the lower edge of a sloped roof, and then to cover that course with a first course of field shingles, with each field shingle having a lower tab portion that will often comprise a plurality of tabs, and with shingles in each course having butt or headlap portions. Successive courses of field shingles are applied, with the shingles in each course having their tab portions overlying butt portions of shingles in a next-underlying course.
It is also known to provide a wind-resistant feature comprised of adhesive between overlapping portions of shingles, to resist the upward lifting of shingles.
Examples of weather-resistant shingle systems are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,239,802; 5,950,387 and 6,874,289, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.